


Impatient

by shyychild



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyychild/pseuds/shyychild
Summary: Takano corners Ritsu to ask a question, and his response.





	

Onodera sat at his desk, quietly checking over some paper work. The cycle was still fairly early and the condition of the office was still acceptable. That didn't stop him from still feeling tired, though.

Kisa rolled over to him in a swivel chair. "Ricchan, do you want some of this drink? You look kind of tired." The shorter male smiled brightly and pushed the bottle towards him. He leaned back slightly and nervously held up his hands in defense. "No thank you, Kisa-san."

"Why not? It really gives you a kick!" Kisa laughed and set the bright green bottle on the stack of work beside him. Onodera smiled slightly, as Kisa's attitude could be infectious. 

"If he doesn't want it, leave him." Hatori looked over at them from beside a phone. Onodera felt slightly relieved that he had intervened. "Don't bother him, Kisa." With one last comment, he quickly dialed a number on the phone and began to talk with an author.

The raven pouted and retreated the bottle. Onodera turned back to his papers quickly and pinched the bridge of his nose. The day seemed like it had just started. Why was time passing so slowly?

The light haired male felt something hit his head. He turned around to see Takano standing behind him, holding a rolled up magazine. His face was apathetic as usual, and Onodera glared at him.

"What is it?" His voice sounded annoyed. 

Takano stepped back slightly and beckoned. "Come with me to make some copies, Onodera." He walked away, seemingly not waiting for an answer. Onodera stared at him before angrily calling out. "Why do you need me to come with you?" 

Takano kept walking, just ignoring his protests. Kisa giggled and turned back to his work, making Onodera flush and stand up. As he walked to the copy room, the only thought is his head was that he hoped Takano wasn't going to do something stupid.

He pushed on the door, revealing Takano leaning against the machine. He looked like the epitome of relaxation, further annoying the light haired male. 

Onodera walked in and stood in front of him. "Why did you tell me to come with you?" He glared at the taller man. Takano stretched out his arms and yawned. "I just wanted to talk to you." "About what?"

The dark haired male suddenly pushed Onodera back against the wall, holding both of his wrists above his head. Onodera stared at him in shock and tried to get his hands free, shaking them. He flushed and looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Let me go! We are at work!" Takano didn't say anything, then leaned in closer. 

"Why haven't we done it in a long time?" 

Onodera flushed again and looked down at his feet, still pushing against Takano's hold on his arms. When he spoke, his voice was a mumble. "Why are you asking me?" The taller male narrowed his eyes and put two fingers under his chin.

"I'm asking you because whenever I make a move, you dodge." "I've just been tired lately!"

It was true. Onodera had felt unusually worn out for the last couple of days, most likely from not sleeping as much as he should. He silently made a mental note to go to bed early if he could escape Takano's advances, and didn't give in.

Takano sighed. "When we get home, I might jump on you."

There went his plans.

Onodera struggled once more and then went limp, not having the energy to fight any longer. "The copies are done. Go get those or something." Takano released his arms slowly and stepped back, then went over to collect the papers.

"Y'know, people who live together are supposed to do things with each other." Takano eyed Onodera from the machine. The shorter male blushed, crossing his arms and glaring at the now smirking man. "Shut up!"

They walked out of the room, Onodera's face still somewhat pink. His thoughts were spinning, because it couldn't have been that long. Takano must be extremely frustrated. The thought gave him a little shiver, making him feel weird. He eyed Takano from the side and put his hands in his pocket. The taller male seemed calm again, eyes focused ahead until they looked over to meet his gaze. "What?" Ritsu flushed and quickly turned his head forward. "Nothing." Takano smirked slightly. "Well, to me, you look just as horny as I am." Ritsu glared at him, hands balling into fists and eyes narrowed. They stepped back into the office. Kisa was doodling on a stray sticky note and Hatori was arguing with somebody. Ritsu was greatful they didnt notice his face. He dove back into his work, jotting down small notes as he went. Ritsu could feel himself getting more absorbed and he hoped time could pass faster. It did. Takano put a hand on his head, startling the light haired male. "Lets walk home, Onodera." Ritsu brushed the hand off and rearranged his papers one last time. "Fine, just give me a moment." The cool air was refreshing when they stepped outside. Some of the streetlights were on and small groups of people were still walking around. They headed down the street, silent. Takano huffed. "Can we do it when we get home?" Ritsu turned to him with pink cheeks and an annoyed expression. "Dont ask so bluntly!" "Was that a yes?" He glared at the ground and mumbled something about lack of decency. Takano walked a bit closer to him, then took his hand and laced their fingers. "Can we hold hands then?" Ritsu flushed and looked away. "F-fine." They walked quietly down the sidewalk, a comfortable silence filling the gap between them. They reached their apartment soon after, quickly heading upstairs. Takano slid in the key and opened the door for Ritsu, then followed him. It was quiet as they slid off their shoes and jackets, heading towards the living room. Takano sat in a chair and leaned back, eyes still trained on Ritsu. "Are you still tired?" Ritsu looked up and momentarily forgot about their earlier conversation. "Not really, the walk seemed to-" He was cut off by Takano standing and pushing him against the wall. The taller man pressed their lips together, holding one of Ritsus hands. His eyes widened, then closed. He really had missed this. Takano pulled back, panting. He took Ritsus hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. The shorter male went along with him, not protesting or pulling away.

**Author's Note:**

> guess who needs to sleep? me  
> i give up tbh  
> hope you enjoyed (;3)


End file.
